1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Internet TV set providing a personalized program guide, a personalized advertisement, personal information, and personal identification.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional Internet TV system, for example, an Internet Protocol TV (IPTV) system, may broadcast a maximum of several hundred broadcast channels, and thus, each Internet TV service provider, for example, an IPTV service provider (IPTV SP) may provide several dozen channels. Accordingly, a user may waste time to find a desired channel Also, the Internet TV service provider may not accurately identify a receiver, and thus, may not appropriately provide, to the user, personalized advertisement and a personalized program guide, for example, a personalized electronic program guide (EPG).
Therefore, the Internet TV service provider may desire a method that may easily identify an individual to provide an improved service by providing a service based on the individual. A fingerprint identifying method, a data processing method, an EPG configuring method, and the like may be included in a related art of a method of providing a personalized service.